Digital photography and digital videography have simplified taking, viewing, storing, and reproducing media content such as still images and video (i.e., a sequence of still images). Photographs can be taken either using high-end equipment such as digital single lens reflex (SLR) cameras, low resolution cameras including point-and-shoot cameras and cellular telephone devices with suitable capabilities. Video can be taken either using high-end professional equipment, hand held cameras such as a camcorders, digital video cameras, and cellular telephone devices with suitable capabilities. Images also can be produced by graphical editing software (e.g., image editing or drawing software), video equipment, rendering systems, scanners, tomography scanners, radio telescopes etc.
Software applications can be used to display and edit images obtained from a camera, video camera, or any other electronic image in a digital format. Using such a software application, various effects can be applied to an image.